Nothing's over while I'm still breathing
by Hoplite39
Summary: Jake faces Quaritch in the final battle. But the fight doesn't go as Jake expected...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. **

**The scene commences just after Quaritch kills Neytiri's Thanator in the final battle.**

Quaritch grinned as he prepared to finish off Neytiri with his dagger. Neytiri struggled to free herself from beneath the carcass of the thanator. But there was no way for her to escape. She was at Quaritch's mercy. But both Neytiri and Quaritch knew that there would be no mercy.

Quaritch prepared to strike when he heard a voice from behind him. A voice that was familiar.

"What are you going to do Quaritch? Murder a helpless woman in cold blood."

Fury in his eyes, Quaritch turned to face his nemesis. Quaritch glared at Jake, hatred etched on his face.

"Let her go, Quaritch!"

Quaritch moved away from Neytiri and stood in front of Jake. Quaritch looked down at Jake's Na'vi form disdainfully from his amp-suit cockpit.

"Why are you fighting for these savages, Sully?" Quaritch snarled. "So you find yourself some local tail and forget which team you're playing for. Look at her. She's an alien. A wild animal. She's not human."

"Would you really kill her in cold blood?" Asked Jake. "Is that what humanity truly represents?"

"Do you really think you're one of them?" Sneered Quaritch. "What does it feel like to betray your own race?"

"You can't talk." Replied Jake. "Look at you in you're amp-suit. You're barely human. You're more like a machine."

Quaritch sneered and moved menacingly towards Jake.

"You're a coward, Quaritch. You would use an amp-suit to kill a defenceless opponent. If you think humanity is so superior, you would fight as a human. Not as a machine."

Quaritch's face went red with rage. At first, Jake thought Quaritch would attack immediately. But to Jake's surprise, Quaritch put on his oxygen mask, powered-down the amp-suit, dismounted and jumped to the ground. Quaritch now faced Jake on foot, wielding a dagger and ready to fight hand-to-hand. Jake's tall muscular avatar body towered above him, almost double his height.

"I don't need an amp-suit to take you, Sully." Sneered Quaritch again. "I can take your Na'vi ass without an amp-suit. I'll show you."

Jake felt a bit disconcerted as he looked down at Quaritch in his small and fragile human form waving his dagger in front of him.

"It's over, Quaritch." Said Jake. "You've clearly gone mad."

"Nothing's over while I'm still breathing." Replied Quaritch.

"We don't have to do this Quaritch." Said Jake almost feeling sorry for him.

In response Quaritch charged forward screaming and tried to stab Jake with the dagger he was holding in his left hand. Before Quaritch could get within striking distance, Jake grabbed him and ripped off Quaritch's left arm. Quaritch staggered back and looked at Jake disdainfully.

"Come on, Quaritch." Said Jake. "You've only got one arm. And you've lost your weapon."

Quaritch looked calmly at the stump where his left arm used to be.

"Got lost in the woods? That's only a flesh wound." Said Quaritch defiantly.

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll punch your sorry Na'vi ass to death with my coffee hand, Sully." Continued Quaritch making punching motions with his right fist. "Nothing's over while I'm still punching."

Quaritch charged forward screaming again. Jake grabbed him, effortlessly ripping off the other arm. Quaritch stumbled back and looked casually at the stumps of both arms.

"Come on Quaritch." Jake almost pleaded. "It's all over. You've no arms."

"Shut your pie whole!" Shouted Quaritch. "I've still got my legs. I'll snap your sorry Na'vi neck with my legs."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jake motioned despairingly towards Quaritch with his hand. "You've got no arms. Come on Quaritch, Give it up."

Quaritch started to dance eagerly around Jake like an armless boxer. "Nothing's over while I'm still dancing."

Suddenly, the armless Quaritch charged forward again. Jake grabbed him and ripped off his right leg. Quaritch hopped back on one leg.

"Come one Quaritch." pleaded Jake. "You've only got one leg."

"I'm starting to think you've lost your resolve, Sully." Sneered Quaritch still hopping about. "You're there for the taking. I can easily kick you're sorry Na'vi ass to death with one leg."

"You can't seriously think you can win now, Quaritch." Said Jake as Quaritch hopped energetically around him in preparation for another attack.

"Nothing's over while I'm still hopping."

Quaritch hopped vigorously towards Jake, screaming at the top of his voice. Jake grabbed Quaritch and ripped off his remaining leg, letting Quaritch's limbless torso fall to the ground.

"You've no arm or legs, Quaritch." Said Jake looking down at the limbless Quaritch lying face-up on the ground. "I'm not going to fight you any more. It's over."

"This low gravity has made you soft, Sully." Quaritch looked up at Jake looming over him. "I've got you just where I want you. You're at my mercy now, Sully."

Jake shook his head and walked away from Quaritch to help Neytiri from under the Thanator. Quaritch tried desperately to wriggle after him.

"Come back here you traitorous cowardly bastard!" Quaritch snapped his teeth. "Come on, I"ll chew you to death."

As Jake reached Neytiri and helped her from underneath the thanator, he could still hear Quaritch screaming from behind him.

"Nothing's over while I've got teeth. Come back here, you coward! I'll eat your eyes for jujubees."

* * *

**THIS SCENE IS INSPIRED BY THE BLACK KNIGHT SCENE FROM THE MOVIE 'MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL' WHICH I DON'T OWN EITHER.**


End file.
